


Beyond the Invisible

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [108]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony has a beautiful soul and Stephen has a unique way of seeing it.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Prompt Collection [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126062
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Beyond the Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/gifts).



> An age or two ago @mistresstrange sent me this wonderful gem of an ask:  
>  _Another Happy Prompt: Stephen will never forget the absolute beauty he had seen that first look at that soul through his third eye, he had wept at the sight and Tony had joked that he knew his hair looked bad but hadn't thought it was that bad._
> 
> The title is, once again, taken from Enigma. They are very inspiring.
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _The Eye_

Stephen had harbored a little bit of a crush on Tony Stark since his teenage years. Since the moment when Tony, only a couple of years older but oh so much more accomplished in well, _anything_ , took over his father's business and suddenly was everywhere. Every tabloid, TV interviews, exposé's - everyone wanted a piece of the new genius CEO and hordes of teenagers had a new idol.

Stephen's crush was rather tame, all things considered, especially since he didn't even recognize it as such back in the day. He took the vague sense of longing to be jealousy for a boy who had it much better than himself, not as what it truly was.

Tony Stark's star dimmed for a while but it never truly faded before his abduction. After his return he managed to become an actual real-life _superhero_ and that accomplishment catapulted him into the supernova status of celebrity.

He even - indirectly, but still - saved Stephen's life during the invasion of NY while Stephen was busy saving lives of his own. By that time Stephen knew where his attractions truly laid but he never, not in a million years, would have considered Tony Stark as a potential partner. Not even in his wildest dreams.

Really. He never even dreamt about it or had idly 'what if' fantasies. Never. Not once.

That dream about being trapped in a half-collapsed building, without power, helpless and desperate until Iron Man swooped in to save him was just a nightmare born out of stress, nothing else. The feeling of warmth in his chest he woke up with was just the result hugging the pillow too tightly. Which he wasn't doing because it had been far too long since the last time he'd gotten to hold someone or be held in return.

Totally not. No.

He had a career and a reputation to think about, after all.

A few years later he had neither but had also lost any desire for an intimate relationship of his own. Who would ever want him anyway?

*

Or so he thought.

*

His friendship with Tony came as a surprise. It grew out of mutual fear and terror, generously seasoned with snark and inappropriate comments. It was _fun_ and, apart from his interactions with Wong, he hadn't had much of that for ages.

Their friendship was treasured and so much more than he'd ever expected, especially considering its rocky start. Meetings with Tony became less business and more coffee-with-a-friend the more time passed.

It was... nice. Easy and uncomplicated. Until...

* * *

Stephen was still deep in meditation, searching out and strengthening weak spots in the magical barrier around Earth, when he felt someone come into the room his body was occupying. He tensed for a moment but a soothing squeeze of the Cloak told him that it wasn't an intruder but a friend. Wong, probably, or maybe Tony. Stephen dimly remembered that they were supposed to meet up. The details escaped him at the moment but there had been _something_.

He was still half caught up in another world, mind and eyes open to see so much more than the tangible one right in front of him, when he opened his eyes to look at his visitor.

"Oh," was his eloquent reply to the absolute, terrifying, sheer _beauty_ of Tony's soul. He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen anything even half was stunning before in his life. "You are," he began and started to reach out, completely against his usual aversion to touching another person.

"Looking awful because I really shouldn't have postponed that hair appointment?"

"Awe-inspiring," Stephen whispered without even really listening to Tony. He couldn't even find it in himself to be mortified when he could feel tears well up. Not after seeing _this_.

"Hey, wizard. Stephen. Don't." Steady and wonderfully warm hands settled on both sides of his face. "Don't cry," Tony begged. A moment later he found himself engulfed in a tight hug, one of Tony's hands on the back of his neck, pressing his face against Tony's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you. You can stop now. You're scaring me, darling."

It was the unfamiliar nickname that made Stephen's brain pay attention again. He swallowed a groan of embarrassment and pressed his face against Tony's shirt to block out the world for a moment more. Tony didn't loosen his hold, effortlessly offering comfort and protection despite his own confusion, just like he had to Bruce Banner during their very first interaction. Tony was so _warm_ and smelled wonderful. He also gave great hugs as Stephen was discovering right now. Not too tight, not too loose - they were reassuring and gave Stephen the feeling of being in safe hands.

The feeling of being _home_.

Shit. That was a problem he didn't need.

"I must confess that this was not the way I imagined to finally get you into my arms," Tony mused quietly, still holding him and giving no sign of wanting to let go of him anytime soon. "Not that I'm complaining, just so we're on the same page here. I just didn't take you for the crying and clinging type. Really, no problem. It's nice. The clinging I mean, not the crying. That can stop anytime and if you could find it in you to put yourself together enough to look at me it would be appreciated."

Stephen didn't want to. Better to just enjoy the moment before the inevitable return to reality and humiliation. He could already feel his face heat up and knew that the moment he raised his head Tony would be able to see him in all his blushing glory.

"Hey," Tony said softly when Stephen had finally managed to wrap the remains of his dignity around himself and looked up. "I've been greeted with tears before but tears of joy are a new one." He carefully wiped the last remains of tears from Stephen's cheeks. "I like it. Brings out your eyes beautifully." His tone was soft, no trace of any mockery, and his fingers were so very gentle against Stephen's skin. "But I'd really like to know what brought them out. You're usually more stoic than that."

By now his voice alone was enough to make goosebumps appear all over Stephen's body. Vague, barely allowed hopes and dreams exploded into the forefront of his mind and all the desire and love he'd been shoving far down for so long couldn't be ignored any longer.

"Your soul," he eventually answered after swallowing hard. "It's beautiful."

A soft laugh, clearly disbelieving. "That's why your eyes were doing that freaky glowing thing for a moment after you opened them?" As if to negate his words he gently traced Stephen's cheekbones. "Soul-vision or something?"

He smiled at that. "Or something," he agreed softly.

"And mine blew you away?" Still doubt but also an almost childish sort of joy that made it impossible not to play along.

"The most radiant one I've ever seen." No need to tell Tony that he'd rarely seen anyone else's soul so far. They couldn't compare anyway, he was sure of that. Not after that breathtaking display.

"Radiant enough that this is okay?" Tony's hands were still on his face, aimlessly stroking, his intention clear.

"More than okay," Stephen whispered and leaned forwards to meet Tony halfway for their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me an eternity but I did something with this absolute beauty of a prompt. Thank you so much for it, my dear @mistressstrange, and I hope you like what I made out of it. 🤍


End file.
